1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement for a body frame of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
As a conventional body frame of a saddle-ride type vehicle there is known a body frame wherein brackets are provided in upper and lower portions of the body frame and a radiator is connected to the brackets. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-306185.
In FIGS. 2 and 11 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-306185 an intermediate down-frame is mounted between a main frame and a lower frame disposed below the main frame. The intermediate down-frame is mounted so as to be inclined wherein an upper end thereof is located at a front position of a vehicle with respect to a lower end thereof. A bracket is attached to the main frame with a bracket being attached to the intermediate down-frame. A radiator body is mounted to the brackets.
The brackets referred to above are provided only for the radiator body. For example, if the radiator body is mounted on a body frame by utilizing any other component, an increase in the number of parts can be prevented.
Further, the more inclined the radiator body is positioned wherein its upper end is located at a front position of the vehicle with respect to is lower end, the smaller the projecting area from the front side of the vehicle and the smaller the amount of an air flow striking against the front side of the radiator body.